A user of an eCommerce website who is interested in purchasing a product (e.g., a good or a service) available for sale on the eCommerce website may place the product in an online container at the eCommerce website. The eCommerce website may be associated with a store that has an online presence. The online container may, for example, be an online shopping cart, a wish list, a shopping list, or a registry. The user may, at a later time, purchase the product from a different store. Often, despite the user already having purchased the product, the operator of the eCommerce website may transmit communications to the user reminding the user of his interest in purchasing the product.